RP - Ice's Castle
*'''Wolf and C22 are sitting down watching TV, and Ice walks into the room*''' Wolf: Hi Ice. GF: It's GF. I'm possessing Ice right now. Wolf: Why? GF: Remember when we crowned Ice Princess of Fanonlords? Wolf: Yeah. GF: I got jealous and wanted the royal life for myself. C22: What royal life? Her life hasn't changed since then. GF: HAVE YOU NOT SEEN HER HOUSE?!? C22: No. Why? GF: IT'S BEEN TURNED INTO A https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JlaCLB2NiuA#t=88ING CASTLE! C22: WAIT, WHAT?!? Wolf: =O *'''C22 and Wolf look outside and see Ice's house is now a castle*''' GF: Told you so. C22: WHO BUILT THIS?!? GF: Bolt. *'''A flashback shows Ice leaving her house, walks away, and then Bolt comes with a giant crane and a bunch of supplies*''' Bolt: ALL HAIL THE PRINCESS! *'''Flashback ends*''' C22: So you got jealous of that and wanted it for yourself...? GF: Yeah. Wolf: But GFanatic, that's wrong! GF: GFanatic? I don't see GF here. Only Icefern. >:D C22: As long as I get to have some of the fun, I'm okay with it. GF: Come to the castle in a few minutes and we'll check it out. C22: k *'''GF leaves and runs towards Ice's castle*''' A few minutes later... *'''C22 and Wolf walk into Ice's castle, and are greeted by GF (still possessing Ice) dressed as Princess Zelda walking down the stairs*''' GF: Hey. C22: Why are you dressed as Zelda? GF: I found it in Ice's closet and I don't know why she has it, but I'm a pretty princess now, so why not? Wolf: I wanna be pretty too! D= GF: Maybe one day, Wolf. Maybe one day... C22: So are we exploring this place or what? GF: We are. LET'S GO! *'''GF, Wolf, and C22 explore the castle, finding a giant bathtub, a fancy king-sized bed, a giant closet, a game room, and much, much more*''' C22: THIS PLACE IS SO COOL! Wolf: I WANNA GO SWIMMING IN THE GIANT SWIMMING POOL! GF: Whoa, whoa, whoa! I said I wanted the sweet life for myself! You guys are gonna have to wait your turn. Wolf: Aww! D= C22: Fine. *'''Wolf and C22 leave, and GF walks toward the bathroom*''' GF: This is gonna be the greatest bath I'll ever have! :D 4 days later... *'''Wolf and C22 walk into Ice's castle, with GF (still possessing Ice and wearing the Zelda costume) riding an indoor Merry-Go-Round*''' GF: WOO-HOO! C22: GF! You've had this castle for four days! It's my turn! GF: *'''Sighs*''' k fine. *'''GF gets off the Merry-Go-Round and sits down in a chair, then leaves Ice's body, takes C22's spirit out of his body, and throws it into Ice's, possessing her*''' C22: Um...why am I sitting down and looking at myself lying on the floor? *'''C22 notices his voice sounds different*''' Why do I sound like Ice? '*'''C22 looks down and sees long hair fall in front of his face and also sees himself in the Zelda costume, along with having things he shouldn't have*''' WHY DO I LOOK LIKE ICE?!? GF: I put you in her body. C22: SINCE WHEN COULD YOU DO THIS?!? GF: I could always do this. C22: WELL WHY DID YOU PUT ME IN HER BODY?!? GF: We can't let Ice know we're doing this. If you want the castle, then you're going to have to take Ice's body too. C22: Fine... Wolf: At least you get to be a pretty princess! D=< C22: Like I care. GF: Well we'll leave you to your fun. See you soon. C22: Wait. GF: What? C22: Wolf, do you wanna join me in the GIANT SWIMMING POOL WITH THE HUGE WATER SLIDE?!? Wolf: HECK YEAH! =D GF: What about me?! C22: You wouldn't let us hang out in here while it was your turn, so now you can't hang out with us! GF: FINE! *'''GF leaves the castle, slamming the door*''' C22: WOLF, GO GRAB YOUR SWIMSUIT AND MEET ME AT THE POOL IN THE CASTLE IN FIVE MINUTES! I'LL GO CHANGE! Wolf: =D A few minutes later... *'''C22 (still in Ice's body) and Wolf are in swimsuits, with C22 coming down a giant water slide into the pool*''' C22: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'''C22 lands in the pool under the water, and then swims back up*''' C22: This is one of the best water slides I've ever been on! Wolf: Hey, C22... C22: Yeah? Wolf: Do you think you might have been too hard on GFanatic? C22: Maybe a little...but it doesn't matter now. *'''C22 gets out of the pool and starts climbing to the top of the water slide again*''' Meanwhile, in GF's house... *'''GF is sitting on the couch watching TV and eating chocolate pudding, and Ray walks by*''' Ray: Hey. GF: *'''Sad*''' Hey. Ray: What's wrong? GF: Um... Ice and Wolf won't allow me to go swimming with them inside Ice's new castle because I did something mean to them. Ray: What did you do? GF: Err... I'd rather not talk about it. Ray: Well have you apologized? GF: No. Ray: Well then go and tell them you're sorry. GF: It's not like they'll just let me in. *'''GF looks at Ray and smirks*''' GF: Unless... Ray: *'''Confused*''' Unless what? *'''The doorbell at Ice's castle rings, and the door is answered by C22 and Wolf wrapped in towels over their swimsuits. Ray is standing at the door wearing a bikini.*''' Ray: Hey! GF mentioned you guys were swimming in an indoor pool. Is it okay if I join? C22: We know it's you, GF. Ray: *'''Confused*''' Huh? What do you mean GF? C22: Don't play dumb. We know you're possessing Ray. Wolf: We do? "Ray": *'''Sighs*''' WHY CAN'T I JUST JOIN YOU GUYS?!? C22: BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T LET US HANG OUT WITH YOU IN THE CASTLE FOR FOUR DAYS! GF: Well, I'm sorry. I should've been more considerate. C22: Well it's too late for apologies. *'''C22 slams the door*''' GF: ... *'''A few hours later, the doorbell rings again, with C22 (now dressed in Ice's Zelda costume) and Wolf (now dressed in his clothes) answering the door, with GF still possessing Ray (and now in Ray's dress again) at the door*''' C22: What? *'''GF screams and jumps at C22, and the two start fighting*''' Wolf: =O *'''The two start delivering punches at each-other, with both of them dodging all the punches until C22 grabs GF and throws him at the wall*''' *'''GF falls down on the floor*''' GF: Fine...if you're gonna play dirty... *'''GF leaves Ray's body, takes Wolf out of his body, takes C22 out of Ice's body, places Wolf in Ice's body, and places C22 in Ray's body*''' Wolf: =O I'M FINALLY A PRETTY PRINCESS! =D *'''GF starts delivering punches at C22 (in Ray's body), who react due to the injuries of Ray being thrown at the wall*''' GF: HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE REJECTED?!? *'''C22 grabs GF's arm and bites it*''' GF: OW!!!!! *'''GF pulls C22/Ray's hair*''' C22: OW!!!!! *'''C22 gets up and kicks GF in the O_O*''' GF: OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'''GF falls onto the ground*''' C22: YOU CAN'T HIT ME THERE NOW BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOTHING TO HIT! >:D *'''GF starts crying*''' C22: ._. GF: I'M SORRY! I JUST WANTED SOME ALONE TIME, AND THEN WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH YOU! C22: ...I'm sorry too. I wanted that too. *'''C22 helps GF up and they both hug*''' Wolf: ...what just happened? GF: This castle has driven us mad. We should destroy it. C22: Yeah. Wolf: WAIT, WHAT?!? *'''GF picks up Wolf's lifeless body, while C22 picks up his own*''' C22: Let's go, Wolf. We're gonna get a crane and tear this living nightmare down. Wolf: BUT HOW WILL ICE REACT TO HER CASTLE BEING GONE?!? GF: Ice will never know she had a castle since she's been possessed this whole time. Wolf: Okay. *'''C22, GF, and Wolf all walk out of the castle together, smiling*''' Wolf: But I get to keep the Zelda costume! Thoughts on the episode? Leave it in the comments below! Category:RP Category:RP by GamingFanatic